


your fault

by allthempickles



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Manipulation, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Klaus dies and sees his father again. Sometimes before you can heal, you have to get angry.





	your fault

**Author's Note:**

> if you think this could be triggering for you, be cautious and feel free to ask me questions!

They’re on a mission when he dies again. He ends up in heaven, and this time God tells him that he’s “half baked.” And that she plans to put him back in the oven, metaphorically speaking. He’s not sure about that metaphor, but he follows the direction she points, dreading the encounter.

When he opens the door his father is standing there, clearly expecting him.

“You again.”

“Ah, Number Four. Sit down.”

“No.”

“Number Four, sit down.” His voice is sharp.

Klaus hates being treated like a petulant child. He’s an adult. Yeah, maybe he makes shitty decisions, and maybe he keeps dying in stupid ways and ending up back here. But he’s the one who gets to make those shitty decisions.

“No, Dad.”

His father… his father gives him a look like he’s the biggest idiot of all time. Like Klaus is the unreasonable one. Not his father who- JESUS- killed himself to manipulate Klaus and his siblings into meeting up again.

“Don’t call me that. And sit down. For goodness sake, boy.”

Klaus doesn’t want to sit down in the chair. Klaus doesn’t want this man to touch his face in some weird act of pseudo-affection. Klaus doesn’t to be vulnerable in front of the person who fucked him up so bad.

“No.”

He can feel nerves in his stomach. His fists are clenched, down at his sides. He has to take a deep breath, try to reign it in. If he’s not careful his emotions will go reeling off track. Does it matter though? No matter what happens now, it’s not going to make it okay.

“You always were stubborn.”

Reginald looks somewhat shaken, and the words seem like an attempt to control the situation. Ha ha. Can’t tell me what to do anymore, Dad.

“Always poisoning your body, never reaching your potential. You’re a disappointment.”

Klaus thought that once Reginald Hargreeves died he would finally, truly be free of his bullshit. Apparently not. Reginald was manipulating their lives from beyond the grave. That bastard. And now Klaus was meeting him for the second time in the afterlife. 

“You’re the stubborn one. You don’t ever want to let go do you? You hold on so tight, scared we’re gonna turn into individuals. Oh, the fucking horror! Individuals? Fucking-” Klaus takes a breath, puts his hand on his chest. When he talks again his voice is quieter. “Well we can’t be having that can we?” His voice breaks on ‘can’, and Klaus curses himself.

“I taught you everything!” Reginald is angry now, “I taught you everything, I trained you. You should be grateful, but you never were, were you? You should have been grateful for your powers.”

“No.” Klaus whispers.

“You should have been grateful, but you pissed it all away. You don’t deserve what little you have. You’re a junky and-”

Klaus feels tears forming in his eyes, and soon he’s full on sobbing. Hot tears rolling down his cheeks. These aren’t the quiet tears that he cried last time. He gasps his next words, voice wet and shaky.

“You have no idea. You have no fucking idea, dad.”

Reginald frowns his same old disapproving frown.

“Why are you doing that? Why are you crying.” Harsh.

“Fuck you.” Klaus chokes on another sob, reaches up to wipe his face. He can barely see and everything looks blurry. “Fuck you. I’m sober. And I have a family. And I’m in love. And I’m really fucked up and it’s all-” he gasps and chokes, nearly doubling over. “It’s your fault! I was a kid, but that never mattered to you, huh?”

The noise that he made would have been embarrassing if he cared at all right now.

His father seems to be lost for words. Like, oh, crying, how undignified. A child who speaks back? Quelle horreur! Yeah, well, maybe Klaus is an angry, stupid, idiot child. Fuck you. His decision.

Reginald steps closer to him, reaches out towards him. Klaus flinches back.

“Fuck you.”

His father steps closer again and it’s like time slows down. Klaus wants him far the fuck away. Before he knows it he’s swinging, sloppy and uncontrolled, right at his father’s face. 

He’s about to make contact when the world flashes and then he’s shooting up, screaming. There are tears in his eyes and he’s vibrating with anger, his hands clenched in fists at his chest.

He knows all his siblings are all there, watching in various states of alarm and fear. Ignoring that, he turns to Ben, falling into his brother’s arms and sobbing. Ben’s (mostly corporeal) arms wrap around him, and he pushes his face into Ben’s shirt.

Standing up to him didn’t make it any better. Yet. He’s hoping someday it will.


End file.
